Seisou Academy New Years Festival!
by Amulet Crimson
Summary: kanayan tells the concour participants a VERY shocking news... wan to know wat the news is ?  read it!  please review! i dont care if u flame me but please review!
1. the big news!

Amulet Crimson : Alright readers ! this is my first fanfic so please just review ! well also my first song fic… now let me introduce you to my helpers !

First up is Kiyora !

Kiyora : hi there everyone ! my name is kiyora and I'm crimson's helper!

Next up is Kiyo !

Kiyo: yo … the names kiyo and technically me and kiyora are twins so we have opposite personality … but sometimes I can be happy and sometimes sis is emo-ish …

Crimson : well I'm lazy to put Amulet so just put my nickname …. Now ….. let's start this fanfic ! kiyora if u please ?

Kiyora : ok ! Crimson doesn't own La Corda D'oro and the characters !

Len's pov

We are now being furious at Mr Kanazawa because he signed all the participant in the concours into singing in the New Years Eve Festival ! heck like I love that !

*Flashback*

"Tsukimori … Mr Kanazawa wants you to go to the school's garden … well I know that you wouldn't like what his going to tell you ." says my homeroom teacher .

When I was at the schools garden …. I heard a scream… I go to the place and look at them …

Fuyuumi and Hino are blushing furiously …. Shimizu is as sleepy as ever but no… he was holding his head … Tsuchiura is glaring at sensei … Hihara-sempai is blushing and glaring at sensei …. Yunoki-sempai is just shock … Until I was beside sensei I ask him

Tsukimori: What happen ? and what is the news ?

Kanazawa-sensei : Well don't be mad at me because I signed up all of you in the New Years Eve Festival … and you are not playing your instruments but you have to sing ..

Tsukimori : You did what now? Are you insane ?

Kanazawa-sensei: No Tsukimori I'm not insane … the principal want me to do it …

*end flashback*

Len's pov

All I have to do is to sing three songs… this is going to be alright …. My ass ! like it will be alright !

But I have to do it or Tsuchiura will call a me chicken ! And I'm not a chicken !

End of Len's pov

Kahoko's pov

Since Kanazawa-sensei is telling us to pick 3 songs …. But the boys have 3 songs and they have to say the person that the song is dedicated to … lucky for me cause I'm not a boy …

But what song should I choose ?

I know what song ! Life is like a boat by Rie Fu …. You belong with me by Taylor Swift ….My Secret from Maid Sama ... this is so going to be awful ….

End of Kahoko's pov

Shouko's pov

W … wh.. what am I go.. going t..t to do ?

I'm go…. Going to s ss sing what …song ?

I think that Mou Sukoshi in Midori no Hibi is great ….and also Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne …. Chasse in Hayate the Combat Butler sounds nice …. I hope that nobody is going to laugh at me …

End of Shouko's pov

Keiichi's pov

Huh… why did I have to enter this programe anyway ?

What song am I going to sing anyway?

Split by Suneohair sound okay to me …. Fireflies by Owl City …. Allegro Cantabile by Suemitsu….

Maybe it gonna be great ….*snores*

End of Keiichi's pov

Azuma's pov

Oh my my.. what am I going to do …

Hmm… What song am I going to sing ?

Leaving by Jesse McCartney … 19 YEARS OLD in xxxHolicsxxx …. Haruka Kanata in Naruto …

Every girl is going to scream when I'm going sing …. *evil grin*

End of Azuma pov

Kazuki's pov

What am I going to do ?

I've never sing in front of Kaho-chan and the others before !

Might as well pick some songs …

Hello Seattle by Owl City ….Shooting Star in Naruto … Movin! in Bleach ….

I hope Kaho-chan and the others will like it ….. huh…

Ryotaro's pov

Why I oughta choke that sensei !

I'm so not going to sing in front of everyone especially that Ice Prince!

Need to pick a better song than that Ice Prince!

She's no you by Jesse McCartney sounds good …. Arigatou by SunSet Swish…. And also Arigatou in Kyo Kara Maoh … I hope I could beat that Ice Prince …

Len's pov

I actually want to kill sensei but I can't …

But I still don't want to sing in front of the crowd ..

But I need to pick a song to sing … *sigh*

Yokan from Maid Sama…. Waltz by Suneohair …. And Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney … Sensei has got to be kidding me!

Kanazawa sensei's pov

I ask Amou-san and Shinobu to be the host …

Mori to be in charge in the participants clothing and style ..

Mio and Nao are going to be in charge in the decorations …

I need to prepare a speech for this upcoming event …

There are so many work to do . …

Crimson : End of my first chapter … omg ….. I do it from morning till nighttime … huh.. I'm tired …

Kiyo : It's alright … at least you did a good job ….have you seen my sis ? She's doing something very stupid…. ATE MY COOKIES! I made them myself *goes to emo corner and cries*

Kiyora : Hahahaha!This cookies is the best cookies in the world!(hide in a very very very far away place)

Crimson : Poor Kiyo , it must be so bad.

Kiyo : It is! I put a lot of love in those cookies. I put chilies ,tomatoes ,strawberries ,chocolates ,vanillas, curries, yam, apples and lot more. Now that you mention it, I even put WASABI!

Crimson : (o_o)…

_5 seconds later_

The very very very far away place

Kiyora : Darn it! This is my 45th time puking *puke some more* fine , change it to 46th and also my 52nd time *goes to the toilet* 53rd TIME to the TOILET! KIYO ! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS !

Crimson: I know its weird for Azuma to sing Haruka Kanata but I got no other choice !

*sulking in the corner*

Crimson: Review please

Kiyo : yes please review…. or else


	2. numbers

Crimson : Okay folks ! time to start this fanfic !

Kiyo : Please enjoy this one … we kinda skip the preparation part so we continue to the festival …. Sorry …

Crimson : let us say thank u to Edogawa Ai 1st! arigatou gozaimas!

Kiyora : Hope you guys love it ! :D

Mori's pov

Oh Kami-sama ! I can't believe that I'm going to be their fashion designer ! Somebody pinch me ! then Amou-chan pinch me … I didn't mean it really !

But Kanyan said the first part will be English song then Japanese song then another Japanese song … there are 7 of them and three outfits so … 7x3 is … oh Kami-sama ! I need to prepare 21 clothes ! this is going to be hard … huh..

End of Mori's pov

" Ok there everyone ! I'm going to let you kids to draw to see who's first second and so on so on … Now gather here right now !" scream Mr Kanazawa . "Here is a box that numbers … you cannot peek in it or else you will be the first singer … Fuyuumi your first …. Shimizu your next … Hihara ! … then Yunoki … Tsuchiura ! ….. Tsukimori.. and finally Hino"

"Now open the paper" Mr Kanazawa instruct . "Who's first ?"ask Kahoko . "I am …" said Azuma. "Second ?" ask Mr Kanazawa . "I'm second" says Kazuki . "I'm third ….*snores*"says Keiichi . "I'm after Shimizu-kun…" said the blushing Shouko . "I'm fifth" said Ryotaro . "I'm sixth.." said Len . "And I'm the last one" said the smiling Kahoko .

'ok then I will writhe it in a paper" said Kanyan.

Yunoki

Hihara

Shimizu

Fuyuumi

Tsuchiura

6. Len Tsukimori

Hino

"Now give me the song you kids are going to sing" said Kanyan .

Azuma:

Leaving by Jesse McCartney

19 years old in xxxholicsxx

Haruka Kanata in Naruto

Kazuki:

Hello Seattle by Owl City

Moving in Naruto

Shooting Star in Naruto

Keiichi:

Fireflies by Owl City

Allegro Cantabile by Suemitsu

Split by Suneohair

Shouko :

Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne

Chasse in Hayate The Combat Butler

Mou Sukoshi in Midori No Hibi

Ryoutaro :

She's no You by Jesse McCartney

Arigatou in Kyo Kara Maoh

Arigatou in SunSet Swish

Len :

Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

Yokan from Maid Sama

Waltz by Suneohair

Kahoko :

You belong with me by Taylor Swift

My Secret from Maid Sama

Life is like a boat by Rie Fu

"hm.. ok that's all .. now all you have to do is rehearse … so all of you Sayonara " said Kanyan

Crimson : I know this one is boring because I'm still thinking … so sorry !

Kiyo : Anyway … please review !

Kiyora : Yes please review !


	3. Style!

Crimson: Now let us start with the story ! Wake up you lazy helpers !

Kiyo : but it is still 6 in the morning …

Kiyora : yeah … I'm still sleepy ..

Crimson : oh my god …. For heaven sake your alarm clock is broken ! it is 2 in the afternoon already ! wake up or else !

Kiyo : ok fine2 I'm up …

Kiyora : Kiyo you bath first … I need to help crimson-chan …

Crimson : Hope you guys enjoy the story ! ;)

Kiyora : Crimson doesn't own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters …

Kanyan's pov

I want to gather them to know where they are going to perform but since most of them are busy rehearsing I can't disturb them … *sigh* might as well feed my cat ..

"Kanyan !" shouted Hihara . "What is it ?" I ask . "when will the show starts ?" he ask . "You weren't listening to me when I announce something about am I right ? " I ask . "Sorry Kanyan ! I was busy thinking about the singing part .." he quickly tell me . "The show starts at 6 p.m. sharp so don't be late" " I won't .." he tell me .

This is going to be tough

Let The Festival Begin !

Mori's pov

I've already prepared their clothes now all I need is the one who is going to use it

I called Yunoki sempai first

"Hello there Yunoki-sempai" I say it calmly … I'm not one of his slutt-ish fans ! too gross !

"Hello there Mori-chan" he say with a genuine smile

"Please go into the changing room and wear the clothes I put out for you on the table" still saying it calmly here!

"Okay Mori-chan" he say while going into the changing room

Does this guy need to wear the clothes in 20 minutes ?

*the door open *

Oh god thank you !

He look really good in that clothing

He wears a long sleeve colar shirt ….. he didn't tuck his shirt in his pants .. he wears black jeans with a chain hanging on the side ….black boots .. a necktie hanging loosely around his neck … I told him to tie his hair in a low ponytail and he did it … on his head got a checkered hat …

He looks very stylish ion those outfits

"Wow Mori-chan.. never knew you know fashion so much" he complementing me

"Well now you know …can you call Hihara –sempai for me? You are free to go" I say with a smile

"ok" he simply said

…

"You call me just now Mori-chan?" Kazuki ask .

"Yes … go to changing room and wear the clothing in the top drawer next to the door .

"Gotcha" he said smiling … I smiled back

He use his clothes faster than Azuma … it only take 10 minutes !

He wears a short sleeve green shirt … a black necktie hanging loosely around his neck … Dark blue jeans and some chains hanging loosely … a dark green wristband on each wrist … he comb his hair back but has a few strands of hair is still on his forehead … a turquoise sneakers..

Wow …I got to say he look stylish ;)

"Does this clothes look good on me ?" he ask shyly .

"of course ! the clothes looks good on you !" I say to him while smiling

"I call Keiichi for you" he said while walking through the door

Now it is Keiichi's turn ..

"Hi there sempai … do you want me to go and change into the clothing you design in the changing room ?"Keiichi simply said and ask .

"Yes"

Goodness ! he sure took his time !

Finally the door creaked open

Oh my gosh ! He looks so adorable !

He wears a black short sleeve shirt that has the word nighttime written on the back in vermillion … A vermillion jeans with a chain hanging on the left side … A black wristband in each wrist …a black and orange stripe necktie hanging loosely around his neck … a black and orange checkered sneakers ..

" Ok your done for now .. Please call Fuyuumi-chan for me" I simply said

"Alright"

…

"You were looking for me sempai ?"

I simply said yes

"Here your clothes … you can change your clothes in the changing room" I said while pointing the changing room

"Oh ok" she said shyly

I think that she will be very embarrass when she wears those clothes

"Sempai? Are you sure about this?" as she comes out from the changing room

"Fuyuumi-chan you look so adorable !" I said

She wears a white short sleeve shirt with a black vest over it … a black ruffled skirt that reach until her knee ….. a white tight pants …. A pair of black boots with white rhinestones …..three black bracelets on her right hand … her left hand have her black watch and a black fingerless glove … A checkered headband on her head …

" I forgot one thing that needed to be on you !" I said while putting something on her

I put a baby pink super gloss lip gloss on her lips and a bit blush

"Fuyuumi-chan you look more adorable than before ! Your so cute ! " I scream

" I call Tsuchiura-sempai for you" she said shyly

…

"Yo Mori-san …. You want me to go to the changing room and wear the clothes you laid out for me ?" he said

"yes …. How did you know?" I ask

"Hihara-sempai tell me " He simply said while going to the changing room

… HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE ?...

"Are you sure that I should be wearing this ?" he ask when he gets out from the changing room

I actually blush …

He wears a turtle neck long sleeved green shirt… a black and green checkered necktie …. A pair of black khaki pants … black genuine leather shoes… on the face he wears a black shaded sunglasses ..

It was too alluring.. I think I was about to drool

"Mori-san ? Do you want me to call the ice prince?" he ask me

"Ah yes ! please do so !" I say it rather quickly but I think he understands it when he opens the door

….

"Where is my clothes Mori-san ?" Len ask coldly .. how rude of him

"Hello Tsukimori-kun … your clothes is in the changing room …" I say it calmly

…..this guy is the same as Ryotaro !..

The door open rather violently …

Len wears a light blue shirt … black and light blue striped necktie hanging loosely around his neck …. Dark blue jeans with chain hanging on the right and left side …. A dark blue wristband on each wrist … a black sneakers … a light shaded sunglasses on his face

"D o I really have to wear this ?" he ask me coldly

"Yes" I said while smiling

" Never mind … I just call Kahoko for you .."he said while sighing

I never knew he and Kahoko use first name basis … something is very fishy .. smirking

…

"Hi there Mori-san" Kahoko said while smiling

"Hey there Kahoko … your clothes are in the changing room" I said with a smile

… since she is a girl I will lower down my patience …

"Mori-chan ! I love it !" she shouted as the door open

Kahoko wears a flowing short sleeve shirt that reach until her mid thigh … the colour of the shirt is the lightest brown you have ever seen … black jeans that reach until her knee …. A black strap up sandals with some glitter on the strap … a black with rhinestones Prada bracelet and a silver charm bracelet on her right wrist …. A black and light brown polkadot headband on her head …. A light pink blush on her cheeks and also a baby pink lip gloss on her lips

"You look amazing Kaho-Chan ! I'm a fashionista pianist or what ?" said while smirking

"Thank you Mori-chan"

"Your welcome" I said with a smile

End of Mori's pov

Kanazawa said "Since you all have your clothes ready its time to start the singing !"

Kazuki Kahoko and Ryotaro said "Good luck Yunoki / Yunoki-sempai!"

End of chapter

Crimson: It is very hard to design their clothing especially for Len and Kahoko … but its worth it!

Kiyo: please review !

Kiyora : Yes please review


	4. EnglishSongs they tell their feelings!

Crimson : Its time to start the singing part ! J

Kiyo : well about time ..

Crimson : what was that ?

Kiyo : n-no-nothing

Crimson: good

Kiyora : Crimson-chan doesn't own La Corda D'oro or any of its character !

Crimson : thanx to Neko Meow and nebhat04 and blueball96 and to Edogawa Ai-chan! Arigatou gozaimashita!

Amou: Hey there everybody ! for today I'm going to be host

Shinobu : That includes me too now let us start ! The first performance is by our Purple haired prince !

Amou: Azuma Yunoki !

Shinobu : He is going to sing Leaving by Jesse McCartney

Many girls scream

Azuma : Hello there everybody hope you guys enjoy it

Mmmm  
Hey baby girl I've been watching you all day  
Man, that thing you got behind you is amazin  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain, let it rain, let it rain, let it rain.  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say

**[Chorus]**  
Why don't you tell him that I'm leaving Never to come back again  
You've found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more gray skies  
Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5  
And we're leaving never looking back again So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that's so, so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Yeah we'll be singing all night Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Man she's gonna be singing  
Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh oh oh ohhh

Now if I talk it girl you know I'm gonna walk it out  
Man I put my money, money where my mouth is You're the baddest little thing that I ever seen, ever seen, ever seen  
So I'm gonna ask you one time if you've got a man

**[Chorus]**  
Why don't you tell him I'm leaving Never to come back again  
You've found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more gray skies  
Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5  
And we're leaving never looking back again So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that's so, so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Yeah we'll be singing all night Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Man she's gonna be singing  
Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh oh oh ohhh

**[Bridge]**  
Don't stress Don't Stress Don't stress Just turn him to the left left left  
Don't stress Don't Stress Don't stress Cause we gone and we gone and we gone  
No stress No stress No stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress No stress No stress

**[Chorus]**

Girl, you need to tell him that I'm leaving never to come back again  
You've found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more gray skies  
Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5  
And we're leaving never looking back again So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that's so, so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Yeah we'll be singing all night Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Man she's gonna be singing  
Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh oh oh ohhh  
I've been singing all night, night, night, night  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh man she's gonna be singing  
She gonna be singing  
Oh She gonna be singing  
She gonna be singing  
Oh we gonna be singing

At the end many girls cheered

Azuma has left the stage

Amou: Now the performance will be from our Happy-Go-Lucky prince

Shinobu : Kazuki Hihara !

Amou : He will song Hello Seattle by Owl City

Kazuki : Hope you all like it

Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer  
In the hills and highlands  
I fall asleep in hospital parking lots  
And awake in your mouth

Hello Seattle, I am a mantaray  
Deep beneath the blue waves  
I'll crawl the sandy bottom of Puget Sound  
And construct a summer home

Hello Seattle, I am the crescent moon  
Shining down on your face  
I will disguise myself as a sleeping pill  
And descend inside of you

Hello Seattle, I am a cold seahorse  
Feeling warm in your sand  
I sing about the tide and the ocean surf  
Rolling in the evening breeze

Hello Seattle, I am an albatross  
On the docks and your boats  
I sail above your inlets and interstates  
Through the rain and open wind

Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse  
Throwing beams of bright lights  
Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun  
Taking heed from everyone

Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer  
In the hills and highlands  
I fall asleep in hospital parking lots

Take me above your light  
Carry me through the night  
Hold me secure in flight  
Sing me to sleep tonight

Take me above your light  
Carry me through the night  
Hold me secure in flight  
Sing me to sleep tonight

Amou: Well that is awesome right Shinobu-senpai ?

Shinobu : yes it is Amou-san .. for the next performance is from our sleeping prince !

Amou: Keiichi Shimizu! he will sing Fireflies by Owl City

Keiichi : Hey there everyone … hope you enjoy this song ..

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

Amou: That song surely remind me of himself

Shinobu : Next performance is by our Shy Princess

Amou : Shouko Fuyuumi ! She is going to sing Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne

Shouko : Hello there everyone ….. hope you guys like my song ..

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

_[Pre-Chorus]_

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

_[Chorus]_

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind

If it ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

What's wrong with my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say

_[Pre-Chorus]_

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you...away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

Amou: Our shy princess has already sing what she wants to say

Shinobu : Indeed Amou-chan …

Amou: Our next performance is by our Hunky Prince!

Shinobu : Ryoutaro Tsuchiura ! He will sing She's no you by Jesse McCartney

Ryoutaro : Yo ! hope u guys like my song

They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

_[Chorus:]_  
She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away

_[Repeat chorus]_

No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me.

_[Repeat chorus]_

Amou: Well this guy knows how to pick a song

Shinobu : Our next performance is by Our Ice prince or Ice cube

Amou: Len Tsukimori ! He is going to sing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

Len : Hey there … hope you enjoy this song

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won?t let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won?t let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe, do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won?t let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul

Amou : O~~ looks like our prince has a girl in his mind

Shinobu : Our last performance for today is from our Fiery Princess

Amou: Kahoko Hino ! She is going to sing You belong with me by Taylor Swift

Kahoko : Hey there everyone ! hope you guys like this song J

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

Many boys cheered including hunky prince … happy-go-lucky prince…. purple charming prince and a certain ice prince ..

Amou : Hm.. well that's all for today

Shiinobu : But don't forget that they are still going to sing tomorrow too

Amou : Yeah ! don't forget ! good night people !

Crimson : For this one is only for english songs … the next chapter contains they're outfits …

Kiyo : Sorry about the next chapter that contains only outfits … we're really sorry …

Kiyora : please forgive us .. and guys ! I found some fortune cookies by the door just now look look !

For you and for you and for me

Crimson : this said that Your story will become a great hit ! … I like this one !

Kiyo : Mine said When cooking don't add ingredients that is not in the menu The food will turn bad ! … I'm going to cook by the book

Kiyora : This one said You will find what you lost .. I hope its my teddy kero ! I'd lost him when I was 5 !

Crimson : Oh you mean this teddy ? I found it in the attic when I was searching my old story books … since this thing I already wash it here … *handing kero to Kiyora *

Kiyora : Kero! I miss you so much !

Crimson: the next chapter will come soon !

Kiyo: Review ! or else..


	5. JapanSongs and Style

Crimson: Sorry but I kinda skip the outfits part because I'm lazy … Well we going straight to the singing !

Kiyo : Hey hey ! let's taste my cookies first before we start the story ! here !

Crimson : wow ! this thing is delicious ! Did you put things other than the suppose ingredients in the cookie?

Kiyo : I only put more and more chocolate ! you like chocolate right crimson ?

Crimson : Yeah ! where's Kiyora ?

Kiyo : she is still playing with kero … can I do the disclaimer *puppy dog eyes *

Crimson : OK

Kiyo : Crimson doesn't own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters !

Kahoko's Pov

The rows were just as usual … Yunoki-sempai then Hihara-sempai then Shimizu-kun then Shouko and then bla bla bla ..

But our outfits are totally cute !

Azuma is wearing a white long sleeve polo shirt with a necktie hanging loosely around his neck .. black khaki pants .. a black sneakers … got dark lavender wristband on each wrist.. chains hanging from his khaki pants …

He look like a rebel in school but it suit his song

Kazuki is wearing a dark green short sleeve shirt a picture of a clock in the front …. Light blue jeans that has ripping part on the knee … a chain hanging on the left side .. a necklace or chain dangling around his neck that rapper s usually use .. orange sneakers that he usually wore to school ..A green wristband on his left and a fingerless glove fit perfectly on his right hand ..

Then Mori-san scream at him

Mori : Hihara-sempai ! you were suppose to wear a pair of brown boots !

Kazuki: Sorry Mori-chan but I don't feel comfortable using boots … but I can use my shoes right ?

Mori: Fine ..

Behind Kazuki is sleepy Shimizu .. he is wearing a white polo shirt underneath a black blazer …. A black necktie hanging loosely around his neck ….. black khaki pants… black leather shoes .. he didn't button the first 2 button at his shirt .. he fold the sleeve of his blazer and have black with silver design bracelet …

In front of Shimizu is Shouko .. trying to wake him up because of Kanayan orders …. Shouko is wearing a yellow sundress that is spaghetti strap .. a luck charm on her right wrist and a white and yellow bracelet on her left wrist … a pair of white sandals with strap that is until her knees … a white sunhat on her head .. baby pink lip gloss for the finishing touches..

Shouko looks so adorable

Ryoutaro and Len are having a death glare showdown … Ryoutaro is wearing a lime green short sleeve shirt … a jean vest over it .. wristband on both wrist … light blue jeans with ripping parts at the knee … a cap on his head .. green sneakers

Len is wearing a white polo shirt with a tie hanging loosely … black pants .. black wristband on both wrist .. black sneakers ..black sunglasses on his face … black blazer with the buttons open .. the sleeve of the blazer is being fold … he didn't tucked his shirt which is good …

I wear a black long sleeve shirt with a white vest over it.. black jeans that only reach an inch below my knees … white bracelet on left wrist and black bracelet on right wrist .. black boots with white rhinestones that has design and also reach until my knee …black eyeliner and a pink lip gloss for the finishing touches …

The host is calling Azuma's name to sing .. thank you kami-sama for letting me be last J

End of Kahoko's pov

Amou: Ok there people ! it time for the singing part !

Shinobu : Our Purple Charming prince ! Azuma Yunoki !

Amou: he will sing I9 sai in xxxholicsxxx

Azuma : hope you love my song *wink*

Some of the girls shout and some of the girls faint

Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte boku no heya ni kita deshou?

Anata no kisu de mou karada mo mune mo toketeshimaisou

Daikiraina boku 19 sai

Daikiraina boku 19 sai

Hakike ga suru kurai anata no kokoro utsukushii no ni

Nani hitotsu dekinai boku ni doushite kisu shite kureru no?

Daikiraina hibi 19 sai

Daikiraina kao 19 sai

Kuroage hachou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai

Kudaranaitte iwanaide sonna jinsei ga ii no ii no...

Yogoreteru tamashii dake wo torinozoku no ga muri nara

Dochira ni arukeba sore wo mirai to yoberu no deshou?

Chuuburarinna yume 19 sai

Chuuburarinna uso 19 sai

Kuroage hachou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai

Kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no ii no...

Daikiraina boku 19 sai

Daikiraina boku 19 sai

Kuroage hachou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai

Kudaranaitte iwanaide sonna jinsei ga ii no ii no...

Kuroage hachou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai

Kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no ii no...

Amou: Well next year he will turn 19 so its suits to the atmosphere

Shinobu : Yes Amou-san

Amou : Next is our Happy-Go-Lucky Prince ! Kazuki Hihara !

Shinobu: Hihara will sing Moving In Naruto

Kazuki : hey there guys … hope you like my song J

Maketakunaishi!

Nakitakunaishi!

Warattetai kara!

MOVIN! MOVIN!

Maketakunaishi!

Nakitakunaishi!

Warattetai kara!

MOVIN! MOVIN!

Itsumo doori utatane gorori

Manga bakari parapara mekuri

Sayuunomei Funny&Easy

Kiraku ni ikitai

"Tabi wa michidzure yo wa nasake"

Taiyou no shita de smilin' everyday

Hito ni yasashiku jibun ni mo yasashiku

Demo yaru to kya yaru no yo (honto desu ka?)

Sore ja ore ni tsuiteki na yo (Shinjite iin desu ka?)

Shinjiru mo nani mo yatte minakya wakaranai

Mushiro shinjitai minna de waraitai ja nai?

Jinsei ikkai shoubu shitai

Ugokidesanakya hajimannai!

Maketakunaishi!

Nakitakunaishi!

Warattetai kara!

MOVIN! MOVIN!

Maketakunaishi!

Nakitakunaishi!

Warattetai kara!

MOVIN! MOVIN!...

Itsumo sugu ni akubi wo porori

Suki na mono wa okashi to terebi

a.k.a. Free&Easy

Juu ni ikitai

Warau kado ni wa fuku kitaru

"Fuku wo yobitakya every warau"

Hito ni sumairu jibun ni mo sumairu

Demo yaru toki yaranakya (Yahari sou desu ka?)

Sore ja ore ni tsuiteki na yo (Shinjite iin da yo ne?)

Shinjiru mo nani mo yatte minakya wakaranai

Dakara shinjitai minna de waraitai ja nai?

Jinsei iikai shoubu shitai

Ugokidasu nara ima shikanai!

Maketakunaishi!

Nakitakunaishi!

Warattetai kara!

MOVIN! MOVIN!

Maketakunaishi!

Nakitakunaishi!

Warattetai kara!

MOVIN! MOVIN!...

Katoitte ugoite bakka demo tsukarerushi

Ippai ippai ni naru mae ni

"Ganbari&nuki"

Fu Ha hitoiki tsuite

Fu Ha sore ja ikimasu ka

Ugokidasu nara ima shikanai!

Ugoshidasanakya hajimannai yo!

Maketakunaishi!

Nakitakunaishi!

Warattetai kara!

MOVIN! MOVIN!

Maketakunaishi!

Nakitakunaishi!

Warattetai kara!

MOVIN! MOVIN!

Amou: Hm.. that suits his personality pretty well don't you think so Shinobu-senpai ?

Shinobu : Yes indeed .. next performance is by our sleeping prince !

Amou: Keiichi Shimizu ! he will be singing Allegro Cantabile in Nodame Cantabile !

Keiichi : hey there everybody … hope you enjoy this song J

hachijuuhachi bamen no naka ni chirabatta oto kaki atsumeta te

kotoba ni naranai omoi narabeta gosenfu no ue oikoshita hibi

kousashiteiku sandouwo kasane koko hibikasete

utau you ni massugu ni

uta no ue wo nobiteiku

hoka ni wa nanimo dekinai

toki no subete azukenagara

jiyuu ni tokihanatareta

sunao ni kakemeguru yubi

owarinaki CRESCENDO wa fukaku

dareka no moto e mukau

me no mae ni hikareta sekai

kurikaesu atarashii PRELUDE

hachijuuhachi yume monogatari ochitoshita kyuufu, kawaru HARMONY

shizuka ni sotto totonoeta iki arubeki katachi torimodosu made

kaki kesareru sando wo kasane koko ni hibikasete

utau tabi ni shinjiteita

uta no soba wo hazureteiku

IN TEMPO de tsumazuite

motsureteiku sokkyou no naka e

hikikaesu michi ga kieru

ugokasareru nami ga chikaku

ushinatta koe no MELODY

dareka no moto e mukau

me no mae wo tozashiteiku tobira

kanashimi wa tsumiagerareta ETUDE

ishiki mo naku togarasete

tsukande kata furikitta

itsumademo wasurenai de

utau gotoku kokoro no mama

utau you ni massugu ni

uta no ue wo nobiteiku

owari naki CRESCENDO wa fukaku

dareka no moto e mukau

STAGE no hashi no PIANIST e

ikiru koto

konna uta no subete

ima kono me no mae ni hikareta sekai

kurikaesu atarashii PRELUDE

Amou: the song really suits him because he is the one who put a lot of effort during the music test

Shinobu : Next is by our Shy princess !

Amou: Shouko Fuyuumi ! she is going to sing Chasse by Kaori Utatsuki !

Shouko : hello there everyone … I hope u love this song J

Waratte lun lun lun

Lala lun lun lu lu

Naita hi mo sawagu kaze ni yureru egao

Kokoro hareteku

Kyou mo lun lun lun

Mawarun lun lu lu

Taiyou no shita de kimi to odoru kimagure na dansu

Nanigenaku sashidasu te ni mitorete

Tsugi no kotoba maigo ni nacchau no

Otonabite tsutsumikomu manazashi ni

Tsuyogari wasurete yuku

Sotto furetete

Nemurenai yoru no nagai toki mo

Yume kara sameta bakari no hoho ni mo

Lun lun lun

Lala lun lun lu lu

Tsun to shita yokogao hora

Attoiuma waratteru desho?

Sora to lun lun lun

Lala lun lun lu lu

Kimi ga fukasu kaze no naka

Odoru hidamari no dansu

Oogesa ni fukigen na furi o suru

Kokoro no mado tataite mitakute

Kubi ga shige komatta you na egao

Chikuri to mune ga itai

Sotto tazunete

Mukuchi ni himeta hontou no kimochi

Kore ijou tsuyogarenai yo...

Wakarun lun lun

Lala lun lun lu lu

Kimi no me ni mitsumerareta ano shunkan ni

Ugokidashita no

Sora ga lun lun lun

Mawalun lun ru ru

Miageta futatsu no egao hanete

Owaranai dansu

Kimi to...

Many people applauded for her

Amou: I love this song !

Shinobu : Next is by Our Hunky Prince !

Amou: Ryoutaro Tsuchiura !

Shinobu: He will sing Arigatou in Kyo Kara Maoh !

Ryoutaro : yo ! hope u like this song J

arigatou" wo kanade kanade tooku hanareta to shite mo...

kaze ni fukarenagara aruite ikikau hitogomi no naka de

yasashii kimi ni koko de deaeta ..."hanaretakunai yo"

sabishii yoru mo kimi ga ita ne yakusoku suru yo "TSUYOKU NARU KARA"

tsunaida kokoro wa hitotsu dakara bokutachi wa toberu n da

"arigatou" wo kanade kanade tooku hanareta to shite mo

"sayonara" to te wo futte mata koko de aimashou

hitotsu hitotsu kono omoi wo ima kanaeru koto ga dekitara

kitto tsuyoi boku ni nareru kara waratte kimi ni aeru yo

hitori hitori de mawaru sekai wa shinjiru koto sae kowaku naru kedo

ano hi kureta kimi no kotoba ga tobidatsu boku no hane ni naru kara

"arigatou" wo kanade kanade tsunagu te wa nai kedo

"arigatou" hibike hibike kono uta kimi e todoke

"arigatou" wo kanade kanade tooku hanareta to shite mo

"sayonara" to te wo futte mata koko de aimashou

"sayonara" to te wo futte mata koko de aimashou

...mata kimi ni aitai...

Amou: hm.. wonder who he is thanking ..

Shinobu : Next performance is by our Ice Prince !

Amou : Len Tsukimori !

Shinobu : He will sing Yokan From Maid Sama !

Len : Hi there .. hope u enjoy my song ..

hon no sukoshi demo hakidashite hoshii

kono te de uketomeru yo

totemo tsuyogari na kimi no koto da kara

mata nanika o kakusou to shite

nee tashika na yokan

tsukanda sono te o nigirishimete

hashiridashita yuku ate mo naku

tada boku no kokoro no naka ni ite

itsumo soba de mimamoru kara

kono omoi o zutto zutto dakishimete

hora itsu datte dokoka de yureteru mune no oku

sou ima koko de bokura ga hajimatta

tsukanda sono te o nigirishimete

hashiridashita yuku ate mo naku

tada boku no kokoro no naka ni ite

itsumo soba de mimamoru kara

donna toki mo hanare wa shinai yo

tachidomarazu kowagaranaide

kimi ga moshimo furimuita toki wa

bokura kitto waraiaou

Shinobu: hmm.. wonder to whom this song is dedicate to ?..

Amou : Next performance is by our Fire Princess !

Shinobu : Kahoko Hino !

Amou: She will sing My secret from Maid sama !

Kahoko : Hi there everyone! Hope u like my song !

dou ka... please!

Can you keep my secret?

kirakira to kagayaku miraa

watashi wa donna fuu ni utsutteiru no?

horahora to te maneku mirai

kore kara donna koto ga okoru no?

me ni mieteiru mono ga subete de wa nai kara!

mugamuchuu de that's ALL RIGHT

mayowanaide I wanna TRY

jibun no kimochi ni massugu de itai

dakedo hitotsu ya futatsu kurai

dare ni mo baretaku nai naisho tte aru mono da kara...

mune ga chotto itamu my secret

arekore to fukuramu negai

watashi wa donna michi o aruite yuku no?

iroiro to kikasete nee guys

anata wa donna asu o egaku no?

te no todokanai yume wa nani hitotsu nai kara!

anchuumosaku de that's ALL RIGHT

nayanda tte don't wanna CRY

jibun no kimochi o shinjitsuzuketai

dakedo hitorikiri de wa tsurai

fuan de kakaekirenai yowane o koboshita ano hi...

mune ni chotto nokoru my regret

mugamuchuu de that's ALL RIGHT

mae o muite I wanna TRY

jibun no kimochi ni massugu de itai

itsuka daiji na hito ni kurai

dare ni mo hanashitenai naisho o uchiakeru kara...

mune ni sotto himeta my secret

Amou: I think that little miss hino is keeping a secret from us ..

Shinobu: Well that's all for tonight folks ! tomorrow will be the grand finale !

Amou: Sayonara !

In Len's mind

I think Kahoko is keeping a secret from me … I have got to talk to her tomorrow ..

End of Len's mind

Crimson: I think that this chapter is the longest one … don't remember actually *stick out tounge *

Kiyo : hm.. anyrate please review !

Kiyora : yes please review !


	6. Lets enjoy the festival!

Crimson : ok there people we will show you the grand finale in this episode !

Kiyo : good…. Almost 'The End' time right ?..

Kiyora : Yay !

Crimson: Yes kiyo almost the end

Kiyora : Crimson doesn't own La Corda D'oro or any of its character s!

* * *

**Keiichi's POV**

Kanadawa –sensei tell us that we could go to the festival since we didn't even get to play anything there … Now all of us are in groups that only the participant …

"Sempai.. could we go to the place where they sale cotton candies ?" Fuyuumi ask . She looks so beautiful when she ask .. You guys don't know that I have a huge crush on Fuyuumi ? Well I only treat Hino-sempai as an older sister … no more no less … "Okay Fuyuumi-chan" said Hino-sempai. I think I saw Tsukimori-sempai blush ..

At the cotton candy stall

All of us are eating our cotton candy .. well Hihara-sempai has finish his third ..

"Hey ! Let's go to the haunted house next!" said Hihara-sempai . I actually smirk at this idea ..

Then someone butted in

"Mind if I tag along ?" ask Mori-sempai . Hihara-sempai said yes .

A the haunted house

"Ok there people ! you are allowed to go by yourself or with your girlfriend or in groups!" the narrator for the haunted house said .

Fuyuumi and Hino-sempai is looking pretty nervous … "Fuyuumi… I think you should be next to me since I'm going to be at the back …" I said

Fuyuumi is blushing really hard but still go to beside me

"Thank you" she whisper rather quietly

I only smirk

**Keiichi's POV**

**Kahoko's POV**

Shouko is really lucky to have someone escorting her … I don't want to go with Hihara-sempai because he also might scream … don't want to go with Yunoki-sempai because he might tell me bad things … cant go with Ryoutaro because he is already with Mori … Might as well go with Len

End of Kahoko's pov

Kahoko: Hey Tsukimori-kun can I be beside you in the haunted house ?

Len : Okay Kahoko..

Kahoko: Did you just call me by my first name ?

Len : Yes I did … gomene

Kahoko : um! .. no need to apologise .. you can call me by my first name … can I call u by your first name too?

Len : ok but not in public …

Kahoko: OK *smiling brightly*

Len is blushing

Kahoko: what are you waiting for ? let's go

Kahoko is holding Len's right arm or should I say clinging

Len is blushing thousands of red

In the haunted house

There were vampires with blood on their mouths .. lady with a very long hair wearing a crimson kimono … the lady has a grinning face with blood dripping from her mouth.. her hair is covering her eyes.. a greenish lime-ish troll with an ugly face .. All of them scream when they go to the red river … there is a bridge .. there were hand dancing along on the surface .. Kazuki almost puke .. Azuma wide eyed … Ryoutaro is comforting Mori because she is crying… Shouko looks very terrified but then she felt comfortable when Keiichi held her by the waist … Kahoko scream because of the red river .. poor Len having an ear sore because of Kahoko's voice .. but he is happy cause Kahoko is practically hugging him

Kahoko: Well that was a frightening time *still shaking*

Kazuki: you said it Kaho-chan .. I almost puke..

Mori : Enough chit chat but now we have to go to the back stage

Azuma: I agree but what class make that haunted house ? they were really good ..

Shouko raise her hand shyly

Everybody was shock

Kahoko: Wow Shouko your class is really great at scaring people … but why aren't you in it ?

Shouko: They said that its ok since I think up the idea for the ghost costumes .. they wanted it to be a surprise for me …

* * *

Crimson: I dunno wether it's a cliffhanger or not ..

Kiyo : Review!

Kiyora : Yeah review

Crimson : these 2 have got to stop changing personality


	7. Author's Note: Important!

Its **IMPORTANT!**

I'm sorry but I'm in a serious situation!

I was suppose to type something2 a.k.a conversation between Tsukimori and Hino,…

I don't know what to do cause all of the ideas I have suddenly say bye bye! I cant even remember a **SINGLE** one!

Now to all my readers… I want you to give your Ideas and maybe I'll use your idea to make the conversation! Please! Think of all the other readers and future readers

Your reviews are needed and _arigatou gouzaimashita !_! Thank you for reviewing! I'm looking forward on reading your **REVIEWS** and **FLAMES** and **OPINIONS!**!

Your Crimson Author and friend

_Amulet Crimson_


	8. 2nd Author

I'm Sorry people that I didn't update!

Its because I'm halfway into finishing the conversation between Len and Kahoko… I want to make a part where Mori and Ryoutarou's confession!

I'll also be changing the song for the boys!

Azuma's last song will be Tsukiyo No Marrionette by Yuuichi Nakamura in Shugo Chara : Doki! Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

Kazuki's last song gonna be Cherry or Cheryl (I dunno the real name) in Maid Sama Character song : Shintani Hinata

Keiichi's last song will be Zenryouku KoushinKyoku in Maid Sama Character Song : Yukimura Shouichirou and Kanou Soutarou…

Ryoutaro's song is Loop by Heidi in Kaichou Wa Maid Sama(2nd ending)

Len's song is Gorgeous 4U Kei version in Special A (Big Fan!)

I'm sooo sorry that I have to change it! Its because my sister said that the song is not really suitable for all of them… and I think like that too… so I have to change it… but this song REALLY suits the boys!

For the epilogue( I dunno if I'm gonna make one) who do you guys want to sing together and solo?

PLEASE TELL ME SO I COULD MAKE THAT WAY!

Your Author and Friend

Amulet Crimson


End file.
